


Salamander

by Dreadabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadabelle/pseuds/Dreadabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was just a normal 17 year old kid until he got powers from a dying dragon, and joined the secret world of the Extra-human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salamander

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to KilluaZoldyck (xblackwings) for keeping me writing and editing for me, go check out her stuff, she is bae.

Chapter One: Auspicious Encounters

 

It was the day before the Mitchells moved to Seattle and the air was hot with the summer wind. They lived in a small town in Oregon just west of Mt. Hood and just southeast of Portland. The population there never went above 80, and the town never had a name,or if it did, no one ever said it. Michael's mother had been hired on as a secretary at one of the major corporate offices in Seattle, so they decided to move there because it would be much easier than a long car ride there and back every day.

"You might want to go say bye to your friends before we leave tomorrow honey!" Michael's mother called from the living room where she was doing some last-minute packing for the move.

"Okay mom! I'll be back around nine o'clock"

Michael left the house on his bike, and headed to his friend's house a quarter-mile away. He had met with his three best friends, and hung out with them until about eight that night playing their last game of D&D before heading home. He was about ten minutes from home by bike when he saw something on the side of the road. It looked like a large lizard, which is quite strange as the biggest reptiles around here are 2-3 inches long, not 3 ½ feet. Michael stopped his bike next to the lizard who then looked Michael in the eyes. The lizard then started to turn and move towards a path on the side of the road, and Michael followed. After about two minutes of walking, he saw something that he couldn’t believe. It was a trail of the salamanders leading off into one of the large hill sides. He followed the lizards all the way to the mouth of a small cave. He must have counted about fifty or sixty of the lizards before he entered the cave and continued following the lizards. He saw a faint glow coming from the end of the tunnel, and the glow seemed to grow as he grew nearer to the tunnel’s end.

As he came to the end, a voice boomed into his mind, “Long have I waited for your arrival, human, come closer to me”

“Who are you? Where... are you…?” asked Michael as he looked around the room lit with a gold glow. The glow seemed to have no source, but to just float in the air.

Ridges on the tunnel wall shifted, one part rising, while the lower part dropping, revealing one large, reptilian, and golden eye. The voice continued in his head, “My name Daihd’drilix, and I am dying” The eye shifted to look towards him. “You are the last member of my bloodline to have a high enough concentration of my blood in your veins-”

“High enough for what?” Michael interrupted.

The eye sighed at the boy’s impatience, “-for me to pass on my remaining power, I do not wanting it to go to waste.”

Michael’s eyes grew wide, “I, however, do not want it being used as means to ill ends, so I have rules that you must accept before I move it to you…”

After the eye finished it’s list of rules, it started a long-forgotten incantation and the room’s glow turned a flickering blue. “SLEEP!”, boomed the voice, and Michael was compelled into unconsciousness. Colours swirled from the wall and from the eye into Michael’s sleeping body. “Let’s hope that you can make better use of these powers than I can, being buried is quite the conundrum…”

 

     *     *     *

 

Michael woke up to his mother’s shouting, “You might want to go say bye to your friends before we leave tomorrow honey!"

What a weird dream… Michael thought to himself before answering his mom, “Okay mom! I'll be back around nine o'clock" He remembered very little about the other night, it seemed too surreal to have been anything other than a dream.

 

     *     *     *

 

Michael and his mother had finished unpacking most of their things when she confronted him, “Ok hun, let’s talk about which school we’ll get you signed up for the rest of the year”, they went to the computer to look at high schools in the area. “Oh look at this one! It’s got a good budget, a decent  sports program, and a 98.7% graduation rate! It has about 1500 students, and does have uniforms… does that bother you?”

“No, uniforms don’t bother me” It does have really good ratings, but the low population is going to make it much easier for me to get noticed. “Does it have a track team?”, Michael asked.

“Yes it does!” His mother responded enthusiastically.

“Then it works great mom, let’s get signed up”

Later that day he was setting up his room the way he likes it, unpacking his stuff that had been left in boxes earlier. He put his clothes away into his new dresser, hooked up his desktop computer, and put his books onto his new book shelf. He pulled his mirror out of his last box and started to hang it up, and he looked at himself.

He had his mom’s light blonde hair and her high cheek bones, but most of his looks came from his dad, something his mom said often. His dad left town without a word before he was born, so his mother raised him alone, but she never seemed to mind. His eyes were blue with small gold specks, supposed to be some kind of rare gene. His build was lean and muscular, he stood 6’2’’ at about 150 lbs. He looked hard at the mirror, something didn’t seem quite right. It must have been the mirror, he thought, but his face seemed a little bit... foreign, if that were a thing, similar to the half-elves of D&D, a game he played too much with his friends back home.

It was Thursday, so on Monday he would have to go to his new school early and find all his classes; however, he still had friday and all weekend to goof off before that. He decided that he would play online for awhile and read his book tonight, and get out tomorrow to check out the library that was a few blocks away.

 

     *     *     *

 

It was Friday, he had already picked up his school uniform with his bike, taken it home, and was now headed to the library. Looking at Seattle’s traffic, he was glad that both his school and the library were both within easy biking distance. Upon entering the library, he was taken aback by the sheer amount of books.

“You look surprised”, said a feminine voice.

Michael turned around to see a girl about his age looking up from her book. She was a slender girl about 5’8” with brown hair and thin glasses sitting on a small nose, in front of green eyes. She had gotten up and put her hand forward to shake his, “I’m Sarah Turcotte”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen this many books in one place…”, then breaking out of his daze, he took her hand and shook it, “Michael Mitchell, I just moved here”

“Oh!” She said with her own surprise, “You’re the new student at Watson High!”

“How do you know about that?”, Michael asked the girl.

“As junior class president, I know everything that goes on at our school, and everything includes new arrivals” Sarah explained.

“Oh, well I guess that makes sen-” Michael started before being interrupted by another girl’s voice. He turned to face the voice quickly, and standing there was a blonde, cheerleader-type girl who looked like she had never gone a minute without talking.

“Who’s this cute guy?” The girl asked Sarah.

“He’s the new kid I was telling you about” Sarah replied, then turning back to Michael, “And this is Janet, she’s not shy”.

Janet was visibly excited, “And what’s New Kid’s name, huh?”

Michael turned to Sarah and then back to Janet, “It’s Michael”, then turning back to Sarah, “Could you point me to the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section?”

“Yeah, it’s right over there.” Sarah said, pointing to the far back-right corner.

“Thanks”, Michael said as he started heading over there.

As he moved farther away from the two girls he heard them talking each other, “He’s pretty hot, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess, Janet”

“Are all the Oregon boys that good-looking?”

“I don’t know Janet, why don’t you go down there and find out?”

“If I do that, I’d be leaving tall, quiet, and handsome all to you, now wouldn’t I?”

Sarah was right, she really isn’t shy. Michael thought smiling to himself as he came upon the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section, seeing a section devoted to roleplaying rulebooks he spoke aloud, “I’m home…”

 

     *     *     *

 

After the encounter with the girls and a few hours of browsing the books at the library, Michael headed home via his trusty bicycle. It was nearing 5 pm, and any later his mom would worry, and he couldn’t have that. When he arrived home, dinner was already getting started, so he set the table and helped finish dinner preparation. After they had been eating quietly for a little while, his mother started speaking, “This sudden change has got to be eating at you, being away from your old friends and all”.

Michael looked up from his pasta, “No, it’s not nearly as bad as I thought it would be when we got the news, I even met a couple of girls from my new school, one of them was even the class prez”

“Oh, were they nice?”, Michael’s mom asked him.

“They both seemed so, but Sarah, the class president, was rather cute”, Michael answered.

“Oh, well I’m glad to see that you’re making friends”, his mother said.

Michael drifted off in thought, mostly of the weird dream he had a few nights back. The image of the golden, rock-encrusted eye staring into him, was burned into his mind. "Yeah...", he replied to his mother's comment.

     *     *     *     *     *

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcome, criticism etc.


End file.
